


Let me see what you have ma salope

by Thirev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut, au porn star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: Where Alisson was booked for his next movie he expected anything, but certainly not this.
Relationships: Alisson Becker/Hugo Lloris
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU to not take too seriously, I'm bored, and I want to change a little from the fluff I'm writing right now so enjoy this catastrophy

Alisson was finally back in the game after months and months of trouble with a drugs addiction, trouble with justice and paparazzi ruining his life. So when his agent told him he was cast for a movie that could be the one sending him back at the Hollywood's top actors he said yes without reading the script. And that's when he made a mistake. 

Arriving on the set, he was excited and happy to finally do what he loves. Until he passed through one of the film set and seeing what scene was filmed. 

That particular scene, one with two men fucking and not being gentle at all. The blond one screming like he's enjoying it, sweet dripping from his body to the sheets. Bruises and bites covering his body. 


	2. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only there to prevent the draft delete

Chapter is coming out soon, and be ready for Alisson to suffer a lot 😏

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it


End file.
